Are You The SheMale Killer?
by reynyah
Summary: Furukawa Miki yang 'misterius' tengah membaca berita baru di mading sekolahnya, Akademi Voca. Di sana, dia bertemu seseorang yang tidak pernah ia duga akan ia temui dalam kehidupannya. / RnR?
1. Furukawa Miki

_Ya, dia ada di hadapanku. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku di belakangnya. Dia sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya yang entah apa itu, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Hal penting bagiku malam ini bukan pekerjaannya melainkan dia._

_Ya, dia adalah hal yang penting untukku malam ini._

_Aku melangkah pelan memutari ruangan tersebut lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Dia bahkan masih belum menyadari keberadaanku di hadapannya. Aku tersenyum kecil, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada lalu menyandarkan tubuhku ke pilar yang ada di sampingku. Ruang kerja ini memang unik, memiliki banyak pilar. Ruangan ini juga didominasi warna coklat tua dan hitam, warna gelap yang membuatku nyaris tak kasatmata._

_"Hai," sapaku dengan nada dingin._

_Dia mendongak. "Hai," balasnya dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"_

_"_It's none of your business_," jawabku lugas. "Aku ada urusan penting di sini."_

_"Oh ya? Ada apa?"_

_"Aku harus membunuhmu," jawabku dengan senyum licik sambil menusukkan sebilah pisau yang sejak tadi ada di tanganku tepat di jantungnya. Sambil menusukkan pisau itu, aku membekap mulutnya, berusaha membuatnya tidak dapat bersuara barang sedikit pun._

_"K-k-k..."_

_Aku mengecup dahinya pelan. "Maaf," ucapku tanpa merasa bersalah. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga kebaikanku."_

_Dan malam itu aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan bersimbah darah, di atas meja kerjanya._

_Tepat setelah aku mengetahui bahwa dia tengah menulis sebuah surat yang dia tujukan... untukku._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~**

**Tadinya Rey mau ****_request_**** cerita ini, tapi begitu sadar kalau ide ini terlalu 'gila' akhirnya Rey jadi pingin buat sendiri XD berhubung idenya rada gila, maaf aja kalo ceritanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan gila. Jujur, Rey tidak bermaksud seperti itu u_u**

**Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung, maaf ya~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Are You The SheMale Killer?**

A PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

* * *

**Miki POV**

* * *

"Selamat datang di kelas XII IPA 1!" adalah tulisan yang kubaca begitu melirik papan tulis hitam yang akan kupelototi, kubaca, dan kutulisi selama kurang lebih dua semester.

Oh hai, aku Furukawa Miki. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di kelas XII IPA 1. Dengan kata lain, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi senior di Akademi Voca. Setelah dua tahun aku menunggu, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Aku tidak sabar merasakan serunya menindas adik-adik kelas dengan tampang sedih itu.

Aku duduk di meja paling depan, bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berambut kuning madu berkacamata yang tampak cupu. Tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu, aku menaruh tasku di sebelahnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca lalu menatapku. Aku diam, seolah-olah tidak ada yang memerhatikanku saat ini. Ketika aku hendak berbalik, tangan gadis itu mendarat di atas tanganku. Aku terpaksa berhenti.

"Furukawa?"

Aku menatapnya. "Maksudmu aku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Furukawa Miki?"

"Ya."

"Ah, baiklah," balas gadis itu sambil melepaskan tanganku. "Perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Rin."

Aku mengangguk. "Apa aku bertanya soal itu?"

Gadis itu, Rin, tertawa gugup. "Tidak," jawabnya pelan. "Aku takut kau tidak bisa membedakanku dengan ketiga kembaranku yang lain."

"Tiga?"

"Ah ya," balasnya. "Aku punya tiga orang kembaran yang tersebar di kelas yang berbeda. Aku di XII IPA 1, Lenka di XII IPA 3, Len di XII IPS 2, dan Rinto di XII Bahasa 1."

"Oh." Aku kenal salah satu dari nama itu. Kagamine Rinto. Ketika kami masih kelas XI dan aku mengikuti ekskul kasti, Rinto adalah pemain laki-laki terbaik. Kami sempat berkenalan karena aku adalah pemain perempuan terbaik saat itu. Setelah aku keluar dari ekskul itu, kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi.

"Apa kau mau keluar kelas?" tanya Rin, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balasku datar.

"Kalau iya, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi," jawab Rin lugas sambil kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada barisan tulisan yang tadi ia baca. Lagi-lagi tanpa menghiraukannya, aku berbalik lalu berjalan keluar kelas, berniat membaca berita utama di mading sekolah pagi ini.

Oh, rupanya ada satu berita baru.

.

.

_MISTERI KEMATIAN HATSUNE MIKUO!_

_Hatsune Mikuo, lulusan terbaik Akademi Voca tahun lalu, ditemukan tewas di atas meja kerjanya tadi malam, pukul sebelas malam. Hatsune Miku, adiknya, mengaku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan malam itu. Waktu terakhir dia melihat kakaknya adalah ketika makan malam, tepat sebelum kakaknya memasuki ruang kerjanya._

_Polisi yang datang memeriksa ruang kerja itu mengaku tidak menemukan apa-apa yang bisa menjadi petunjuk selain senjata pembunuhnya, yakni pisau sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter. Anehnya, polisi tidak dapat menemukan pisau, jejak pembunuh, dan petunjuk lain lagi. Polisi mencurigai pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah seseorang yang diberi inisial X._

.

.

"Aduh, aku turut prihatin," ucap seseorang di sebelahku, entah siapa. "Aah, padahal aku dulu sempat suka Hatsune-senpai!"

Aku melirik dan menemukan rambut abu-abu menghiasi wajah lonjong seorang... laki-laki? Ya, dia pasti laki-laki. Matanya agak sipit, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya tipis. Wajahnya yang... cukup tampan (ehem, aku mengakuinya, deh) itu menyiratkan ketegasan dan ketenangan. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, melampauiku yang kini sudah 170 cm. Badannya juga tidak gemuk, tidak juga kurus. Standar, dan dapat kukatakan penampilan fisiknya itu sungguh dapat membuat seluruh gadis Akademi Voca menganga kesenangan ketika melihatnya lewat.

Tetapi...

"Eh, kamu baca berita ini juga, ya?" tanyanya padaku sambil mencolek bahuku dengan... lembut? Kemayu? Seakan perempuan? "Ya ampuuun, Hatsune-chan kasihan banget, ya?"

Ahem. Rupanya laki-laki ini perempuan.

"Hoh, maksudmu Hatsune Miku?"

"Ya jelas, dong!" balasnya dengan wajah sebal. "Ih, kamu gak ngerti banget aku, sih!"

Oh, _Kami-sama_... haruskah aku _sweatdrop_ di tempat? "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, Tuan."

"Tu-tuan...?" ulangnya dengan wajah _shock_ tingkat maksimal. "Ya ampun! Wajah begini cantik kok, dibilang Tuan, sih?! Kamu jahat banget sama aku!"

"Furukawa Miki, salam kenal," ucapku kesal. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Uuh," balasnya sambil menahan lenganku. "Kamu main pergi aja, sih!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenalin aku dulu, dong. Aku Utatane Piko, aku seneng banget ketemu kamu!"

Oh, yang benar saja. "Masa?"

"Kamu gak tau, sih!" serunya sebal sambil lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ini di sekolah—"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Yap, sekian kisah pertemuan pertama Miki dan Piko!

_Chapter _selanjutnya? Paling cepat lusa, ya! Selamat menanti, pembaca! Semoga puas dengan fic buatan Rey yang agak beda dengan sebelumnya, ya :D


	2. Utatane Piko

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~**

**Tadinya Rey mau ****_request_**** cerita ini, tapi begitu sadar kalau ide ini terlalu 'gila' akhirnya Rey jadi pingin buat sendiri XD berhubung idenya rada gila, maaf aja kalo ceritanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan gila. Jujur, Rey tidak bermaksud seperti itu u_u**

**Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung, maaf ya~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Are You The SheMale Killer?**

A PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter II – Utatane Piko**

* * *

**Piko POV**

* * *

"Kamu gak tau, sih!" serunya sebal sambil lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ini di sekolah gak dipeduliin sama orang-orang! Aku dikucilin tau!"

"Oh ya?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu tanpa nada prihatin, terkejut, atau antusias. "Murid lama?"

"Kamu gak kenal aku?" tanya si laki-laki dengan wajah _shock_. "Aku ini murid kelas tiga sejak tiga tahun lalu yang gak lulus-lulus!"

Sang gadis seketika _sweatdrop_.

Aku terkekeh. "Bercanda, ding," ujarku sambil mendorong pelan bahu Miki. "Aku baru naik kelas tiga kok, tahun ini."

"Oh."

Astaga, dingin sekali gadis ini. "Kamu jahat banget sih, sama aku?!" tanyaku sewot dengan nada kemayuku yang biasa. "Miki-chan~"

"Kita baru kenal," ujarnya datar. "Jangan panggil aku **Miki-chan**."

Aku bersumpah, aku dapat melihat aura hitam muncul dari balik tubuhnya setelah dia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata bernada ancaman itu. "Emangnya kenapa? Kan, kamu cewek, cantik, unyu, kiyut—"

"Kiyut?" potongnya sambil menyipitkan mata, menatapku tajam.

Aku mengangguk _innocent_. "Miki-chan gak tau kiy—"

Sekali lagi, aura hitam itu muncul.

"Eh... maksudku, Miki-san gak tau kiyut itu apa?"

Miki mengangkat bahunya pelan. Hah, dasar sok misterius. Aku lelah dengan perempuan-perempuan seperti ini. Masalah utamanya adalah, perempuan seperti ini jumlahnya BANYAK. Huft.

"Kiyut itu C-U-T-E! _Cute_! Lucu, imut, ngegemesiiiin~" jelasku sambil mencubit pipi kanannya yang _chubby_ habis. Kenapa gadis secantik dirinya bisa bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini, ya? Apa memang itu bawaannya? Memangnya tidak ada yang mengajarinya untuk bersikap normal?

Tiba-tiba, Miki menepis tanganku. "_Gomen_," ucapnya dingin, pelan, namun tajam. "Aku ada perlu, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Miki sudah berbalik. Tepat sebelum dia berbalik, aku menahan tangannya. "Eh!" panggilku tanpa menyebut namanya, takut salah sebut lagi. "Kapan-kapan aku boleh ngobrol sama kamu lagi kan, Miki-saaaan?" tanyaku penuh harap, berharap gadis yang baru kukenal ini tidak akan meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti teman-teman lamaku.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirku. "Oke," ucapku sambil melepaskan tangannya. "Sampai besok ya, Miki-chaaan~"

Dia berbalik dan menatapku tajam. "Apa katamu tadi...?"

"E-eh... Miki-san~"

Tanpa menjawab, gadis itu, Furukawa Miki, langsung berbalik meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya, aku menemukan seseorang baru untuk berbagi kisah. Aku tidak perlu lagi merasa sendiri dan ditinggalkan, toh, sekarang ada Miki.

Bukankah begitu?

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

Aku meraih surat yang ada di _genkan_ apartemenku. Ada sepucuk surat dengan amplop putih, perangko, dan namaku. Sekilas tidak terlihat mencurigakan, bukankah begitu? Kemudian aku masuk ke dalam sambil membawa surat itu, membuka amplopnya, mengambil isinya, lalu mulai membacanya.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Aku melipat kembali surat itu lalu melemparnya ke perapian, membiarkan huruf demi hurufnya hilang seiring api melalap kertas itu. Aku segera mengambil satu stel pakaian 'khusus'-ku dari lemari lalu memakainya. Aku melihat langit melalui jendela, sudah gelap. Sebentar lagi, jalanan akan sepi. Aku akan bisa keluar dengan bebas.

Kediaman Megpoid adalah tempat yang kutuju malam ini. Tempat itu sepi malam ini. Hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya malam ini, yaitu Megpoid Gumi dan pelayan pribadinya, Hatsune Miku. Bingung kenapa Miku bisa ada di sini?

Dia memang bekerja pada Gumi sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Miku pernah diselamatkan oleh Gumi dan sebagai gantinya, Miku bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Gumi seumur hidupnya. Konyol sekali bagiku. Untuk apa mengabdikan diri sebagai pelayan kalau kau bisa jadi lebih dari itu?

Dasar orang-orang yang berpikir sempit.

Aku menyelinap ke dalam kediaman Megpoid melalui cerobong asap. Cerobohnya keluarga itu, mereka tidak pernah menutup perapiannya. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk masuk melalui perapian dan membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

Ya, aku akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

Maka di sinilah aku, di depan perapian.

Aku sudah berhasil melalui cerobong asap. Keren, bukan?

Kuambil langkah pelan menuju kamar belajar Gumi. Mereka berdua pasti ada di sana, tidak ragu lagi. Dan benar saja, aku mendengar tawa pelan dari dalam sana. Keduanya pasti tengah tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Hatsune Miku, gadis yang dianggap paling sempurna. Bahkan guyonannya saja tiada dua.

"Aku ambil minum dulu ya, Gumi-sama."

"Ya."

Pintu ruang belajar terbuka dan keluarlah Miku sang gadis sempurna. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk masuk secepatnya ke dalam ruang belajar. Di sana, Gumi sibuk menulis, menghadap meja belajar, membelakangiku. Dengan santainya kuraih vas bunga di atas rak buku dan melayangkan vas itu ke kepala Gumi.

_That's it_. Tugasku malam ini sudah selesai.

Maka aku buru-buru pergi sebelum Miku sadar bahwa majikannya dibunuh olehku.

Dan aku keluar dari kediaman Megpoid ini melalui jalur yang sama dengan jalur masukku tadi.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku mendengar suara Miku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yap. Tugasku malam ini benar-benar sudah selesai.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Paginya, Miki kembali membaca berita di mading sekolah. Belum ada berita baru lagi hari itu. Akhirnya, Miki memutuskan untuk membaca koran. Setidaknya, koran lebih _up-to-date_ jika dibandingkan dengan mading sekolahnya. Tim mading sekolahnya memang tidak rajin memasang berita baru di sana.

.

.

_PEMBUNUH BERANTAI BERKELIARAN_

_X yang dianggap sebagai pembunuh misterius rupanya tengah melancarkan pembunuhan berantai terhadap siswa-siswi Akademi Voca. Setelah Hatsune Mikuo, alumni yang sangat berprestasi itu dibunuh dua malam lalu, gantilah Megpoid Gumi, siswi kelas sepuluh._

_Dugaan terkuat polisi, X adalah seorang gadis yang juga murid Akademi Voca yang diberi inisial HM. Dia ada di dua tempat kejadian perkara dan selalu beralasan bahwa dia tidak melihat korban saat dibunuh. Polisi sedang menindaklanjuti kejadian ini._

.

.

"_WHAT?!_ GUMI-CHAN DIBUNUH?!"

Miki mendengus lalu menoleh ke kanan. "Tolong jangan berisik tepat di samping telingaku."

"Ta-tapi aku bener-bener gak nyangkaaa!" seru Piko panik. "Kenapa dia dibunuh?! Gumi-chan orang baik?"

"Oh, tolong." Miki menghempaskan koran ke meja. "Apa kamu selalu pakai embel-embel 'chan' buat cewek-cewek yang kamu kenal?"

"Mm... pertama kamu, kedua Gumi, kok."

Miki seketika _sweatdrop_. "Kamu... gila?"

"Nggak," jawab Piko dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Cuma seneng main sama cewek."

_APA?!_

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Ya ampun, lama banget apdet nya-_-

Silakan _review_! Entah kenapa Rey males lanjutin, jadi kalo _review chapter _ini gak nyampe empat, kemungkinan Rey gak akan lanjutin~


	3. Mereka

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan pribadi Rey~**

**Tadinya Rey mau _request_ cerita ini, tapi begitu sadar kalau ide ini terlalu 'gila' akhirnya Rey jadi pingin buat sendiri XD berhubung idenya rada gila, maaf aja kalo ceritanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan gila. Jujur, Rey tidak bermaksud seperti itu u_u**

**Judulnya mungkin gak nyambung, maaf ya~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Are You The SheMale Killer?**

A PikoxMiki story

by reynyah

**Chapter III – Mereka**

* * *

**Miki POV**

* * *

"Nggak," jawab Piko dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Cuma seneng main sama cewek."

_APA?!_ pekikku dalam hati. _Oke, pemuda ini otaknya benar-benar salah. Ini... benar-benar... gawat..._, pikirku sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Aku harus bagaimana...?_

"_Gomen_, aku ada urusan," ucapku dengan nada dinginku yang biasa sambil beranjak berdiri. "Silakan baca korannya kalau mau."

"_Matte_!" seru Piko sambil menahan lenganku. "Jangan ninggalin gitu aja dong, Miki-chan~"

Aku mendengus. "Apa maumu?!"

Piko tersenyum manis. "Kamu ikut aku sebentar... mau nggak?"

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kuusahakan lebih lembut. Yah, walau harus kuakui, aku tidak mau beramah-tamah dengan orang seperti ini.

"Jangan di sini, tembok juga punya telinga," balas Piko tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ayo!"

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Piko menarik tanganku ke suatu tempat entah dimana. Tapi... jujur saja, ada yang aneh dengan gelagatnya hari ini. Dan... ada yang aneh dengan kejadian ini.

Tunggu, dia membawaku keluar sekolah!

"Lepas!" seruku sambil menyentakkan tanganku dari genggamannya. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Ini sudah di luar area sekolah, sudah tidak akan ada yang mendengar!"

"Kita harus aman banget tau, Miki-chan?"

Aku mendelik. "Panggil aku apa?!"

"Ehem, Miki-san," ulang Piko gugup. "Ada yang harus kutun... eh, kasih tau ke kamu."

"Apa?"

"Yah, gak di sini," ujar Piko. "Kamu ada usul bagusnya dimana?"

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, Utatane-san," ujarku dingin. "Kamu mau kita bolos sekolah hanya gara-gara urusanmu yang tidak seberapa penting ini?"

Tiba-tiba, Piko menarik daguku, memaksaku menatapnya. "Ini penting dan kamu gak boleh kemana-mana, Furukawa." Piko tersenyum. "Urusan ini jauh lebih penting dari sekolahmu yang sudah kau anggap tidak berguna, tenang saja."

Mataku membelalak. Ada apa dengan Utatane Piko ini? Bukankah dia seharusnya gemulai, ceria, dan lemah lembut? Kenapa mendadak dia bersikap seperti laki-laki dengan nada dingin nan mengancam seperti itu? Ada apa ini?

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Piko terus menarikku hingga kami tiba di sebuah gubuk reyot yang ada di pinggiran kota. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami bisa menempuh jarak sejauh itu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Intinya, ketika kami tiba di sana, Piko membuka pintu lalu menyuruhku masuk. Setelah kami berdua masuk dan Piko sudah mengunci pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja dia mendorongku ke pojok ruangan.

Kini, aku terperangkap.

_Gawat_, batinku panik. _Gawat, gawat, gawat..._

"Kamu dalam bahaya besar, Furukawa," ujarnya dengan wajah serius. Aneh, kini tidak ada aura kemayu mengelilingiku. "_Mereka_ tahu rahasiamu."

Aku menggigit bibir. "S-siapa itu _mereka_?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Siapa itu mereka? Aku tidak tahu," jawab Piko, masih mengurung Miki di pojok ruangan. "Yang aku ketahui hanya mereka adalah musuhmu dan mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkanmu."

Miki membelalak. "Memangnya tahu apa kau tentang aku?"

Piko tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya apa penyebab kau selalu membaca berita-berita pembunuhan itu setiap pagi, Furukawa?"

"Apa?" balas Miki heran. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan membaca berita?"

"Kau yang membunuh mereka."

Mata Miki membelalak lagi. "Apa?!"

"Ya, kau yang membunuh mereka."

"Sembarangan!" Miki menampar pipi mulus pria itu. "Tahu apa kau soal itu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan begitu? Kalau kau memang yakin bahwa aku pelakunya, kini aku minta bukti kalau aku memang melakukan itu!"

"Sayang sekali." Lagi-lagi Piko tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Furukawa. Aku punya sampel DNA yang kudapat di TKP dan sampel DNA yang kudapat darimu. Hasilnya? Haruskah kuberi tahu?"

Miki mendengus. "DNA tidak membuktikan apa-apa," balas Miki. "Belum tentu DNA yang kau dapat di sana adalah DNA si pembunuh! Siapa tahu DNA itu ada di sana karena orang itu memang pernah pergi ke sana bukan sebagai pembunuh! Memangnya kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan itu, hah?!"

"Hei, tenang dulu," ucap Piko sambil mengelus pipi Miki pelan. "Aku tidak menuduhmu."

"Kau tidak menuduhku dengan mengatakan 'aku yang membunuh mereka'?" bisik Miki. "Itu yang dinamakan tidak menuduh?!"

Piko tersenyum. "Hasil tesnya menunjukkan bahwa DNA milikmu tidak sesuai dengan DNA yang ada di TKP."

Miki menatap Piko. "Benarkah?"

Piko mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membunuh mereka."

"Kau tidak bilang begitu tadi."

"Jadi, apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" tanya Miki sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Piko. "Kalau masalah tadi sudah jelas, berarti aku tidak dalam bahaya, bukan?"

"Masalahnya bukan hanya itu," kata Piko sambil menatap Miki dalam-dalam. "Masalahnya, _mereka_ ini akan membuat polisi percaya bahwa kaulah orang yang membunuh Hatsune Mikuo dan Megpoid Gumi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau punya motif yang sangat kuat."

"Apa?"

"Kau kekasih gelap Hatsune Mikuo," jawab Piko. "Dan kau sangat membenci adiknya karena dia selalu menghalangimu menemui Mikuo, bukan begitu?"

Miki menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" ulang Piko. "Bukankah memang iya?"

"Tunggu dulu." Miki menatap Piko dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah jadi laki-laki begini?"

Piko mendengus lalu menjauhkan diri dari Miki. "Aku memang laki-laki," ujarnya kesal karena dianggap bukan laki-laki. "Aku hanya menyamar, masa kau benar-benar mengira aku tidak normal?"

"Karena kau bilang kau tidak punya teman di sekolah, jadi aku percaya saja."

Piko menepuk dahinya. "Aku baru saja masuk sekolah itu pada hari aku bertemu denganmu!" ujarnya setengah kesal. "Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak memerhatikan sekitarmu selain diri sendiri, ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

Piko mendesah. "Dasar cewek aneh."

"Dan kau cowok aneh," balas Miki cuek sambil duduk di ranjang rusak yang ada di sana. "Jangan mengatai orang aneh kalau kau juga aneh, Tuan."

"Oke." Piko mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Berdebat dengan Miki memang bukan jalan keluar yang baik. "Intinya, sekarang aku harus menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus pergi dari kehidupanmu sekarang."

Mata Miki membelalak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Apartemenku? Keluargaku? Dan yang lain-lainnya? Tempat makan favoritku? Taman favoritku? Perpustakaan kesukaanku? Bagaimana?"

Piko mendesah lagi. _Gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan_, batinnya kesal. "Kau harus pergi dari semua itu," katanya. "Kau tidak bisa memaksa tinggal, Furukawa. Kau hanya akan ada dalam bahaya kalau kau memaksa untuk tinggal."

Miki menghela napas panjang. Bingung.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Hahaha, ini _chapter_ ini kok, gini?-_-

Rey nunggu _review_ kalian, ya~ itu juga kalo kalian emang mau :3

Makasih! -w-)d


End file.
